


救赎第29章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第29章

第29章  
　　旭凤的发散在枕上，犹如暗沉沉翻卷的黑云。他的眼睛却很亮，眼角轻轻一挑，本就狭长的凤眸显得更为细长。不知是壁上的明珠倒映过来，还是那双眸子本就如此，仿佛有一簇金黄的火焰在其中跳动。  
　　“怎么，夜神大殿就是如此侍寝的？”那彤艳的唇角轻轻一勾，虽被人压在榻上，却让人生出一种君临天下的敬畏。  
　　“自然不是。”润玉从不知心脏也能跳得这么快，他痴迷的看着旭凤，慢慢低下头去，吻住那两片诱人的唇瓣。  
　　旭凤的唇角很尖，宛如春日里盛放的桃花。只略略一勾，便能将人的心弦勾起来。他每次看到旭凤笑，就想狠狠的将他压倒，将他的唇咬出血来。  
　　他忍了这么久，终于不必再忍了。他用力攥住旭凤的肩，轻柔的吻在他的唇上。两唇相触的刹那，那炙热柔软的触感让他从心底发出一声谓叹。真元动荡，灵气乱撞，几乎克制不住心头的暴虐。  
　　压下的力道越来越重，用舌细细描摹着红唇优美的轮廓。  
　　“唔。”旭凤似乎受不了那般亲昵，忽的偏过了头。  
　　他紧追过去，寻到他嘴角，狠狠咬下。  
　　旭凤痛呼一声，嘴角流下一缕鲜血。红艳艳的血缓缓滑下白皙的肌肤，让他心头为之一颤。他低低的笑，“旭儿莫急，为兄今晚定会施展手段，让你尽享极乐。”  
　　旭凤冷笑，“谁……”  
　　他的舌趁机钻入，缠住旭凤的舌，吸吮着，辗转着，反复的品尝着他的惊慌和甜美。旭凤的上颚柔软而敏感，他轻轻扫过，果然耳边的喘息立刻变得粗重起来。  
　　“住……”旭凤双手抵在他胸口，那柔软而甜美的舌也试图将他推出去。  
　　真是个傻孩子。  
　　他顺势缠住了它，将之引到自己口中。啜着，吮着，让他只能发出苦恼的呜咽声。  
　　旭凤紧绷的身体渐渐变得柔软，鼻息也渐渐变得粗重绵长。  
　　他退开一下，居高临下凝视着旭凤迷茫的双眸。染了水光的凤眸，魅得让人心悸。  
　　一股冲动迅速从下腹窜起，让他全身震颤。不用低头也知那处已经高高隆起，前端甚至将衣衫都濡湿了。  
　　他恨不得将旭凤的衣衫扯开，但手指抖得根本解不开衣带。  
　　旭凤抓住他的手，“原来兄长就这点能耐。”说话间慢慢抬起眼眸，那眸光如酿了千年的醇酒，顺着手臂蜿蜒往上，最后停在他的眼上，竟有一丝残酷的甘甜。  
　　他的脑中有什么东西猛的炸开了，用力撕开凤凰的衣衫，露出大片雪白的肌肤。  
　　什么温柔，什么徐徐图之，他全都顾不得了，他的脑中只剩下掠夺，征服。  
　　凤凰的手来到他脑后，手指穿过的发，刮搔着他的头皮。  
　　酥麻，火热，带着某种不容抗拒的力道。  
　　于是他乖顺的俯下头去，含住了男人腿间那根绵软的阳物。  
　　那物分量不轻，沉甸甸的垂着。他便用手掌虚虚拢着柔软的茎身，用手指挑逗着饱满的囊袋。他将硕大的顶端整个含入口中，用火热的腔壁挤压着它。  
　　旭凤的喘息越来越粗重，揪住他发丝的手指也越来越用力。  
　　“兄长……兄长果然……唔……”  
　　他的舌挑开覆于顶上的软皮，舌尖钻进敏感的小孔，将溢出的欲液一口吞下。  
　　“啊！”凤凰发出一声绵长的呻吟，他的腰肢高高抬起，如一尾濒死的鱼。  
　　他掐住那劲瘦的腰，将颤动的玉柱吞得更深。他知怎样才能让凤凰更疯狂，他想看凤凰因他而沉沦在欲海中。  
　　“嗯……”旭凤双眼迷离，两手插入润玉的发间，不知是想要推开他还是想要将他按得更深。  
　　水泽之声越发响亮，仅是听着凤凰的喘息，他腿间那物便已胀得生疼。他用力揉捏着旭凤的臀肉，手指难耐的在窄缝间摩挲。因为情动的缘故，那贪婪的小嘴已如融化的雪泥一般，柔软湿滑，此时被润玉的两指一挤，便轻而易举的插了进去，向外拉扯间还流下一丝透明的蜜液。  
　　不知是哪来的香气，似昙花，又似牡丹，甜得腻人。  
　　旭凤全身都是汗，他肌肤如玉，如今蒙了一层汗珠，好似珍珠缓缓滚落玉石，既诱且魅。  
　　“热，好热。”他在床上扭动着身体，但越是挣扎，那股热意越让他难受。到后来竟变成了火，连真元都被烧得疼痛起来。而唯一能缓解这股疼痛的，只有男人的手掌，男人的唇舌，男人的身体。  
　　他的双腿搭在男人肩上，因为男人的吮吸，脚趾舒服得蜷缩起来，他忍不住用足跟踩着男人的肩，命令男人含得更深。  
　　“慢点……嗯！”突然，他抓着润玉头发的手指一紧，然后便颤抖着全都泄在了对方嘴里。  
　　润玉一口将阳精吞下，一丝来不及咽下的精液顺着嘴角流下。“为兄可让旭儿满意？”  
　　旭凤眼角绯红，素来冷冽的凤眸因情动染上了一层水汽。他轻轻扫向润玉，又慢慢移开眼去，过了许久才勾了勾嘴角，勉为其难的“嗯”了一声。  
　　润玉心头一喜，手掌压在旭凤大腿根部，将自己涨得发紫的阳物一下捅入旭凤体内。  
　　甫一被紧致柔软的蜜穴牢牢绞住，那激烈的快感差点便让润玉泄了出来，他发出一声长长叹息。用几乎将人顶穿的力度，一下又一下捅入旭凤柔软的花径，顶端渗出的粘液与后穴的汁液混杂在一起，不多时就将两人身下都弄得一塌糊涂。  
　　两人相互摩擦的地方发出淫猥的水声，旭凤的身子本就因为初初恢复而没有什么力气，如今随着润玉的撞击，便如同激浪中的小舟，被润玉捅得前后摇晃，他的手一只抓住润玉的胳膊，另一只则用力攥住身下被褥。  
　　“嗯，啊，慢一点。”他眉尖紧蹙，但当他睁开双眼看到一脸迷醉的润玉时，又笑了，“兄长这一千多年竟然……嗯，竟然没找人泄过身吗？”  
　　润玉忽的停下动作，只用顶端研磨着最敏感的那块媚肉，“我泄没泄过，旭儿难道不知？”  
　　他正要反唇相讥，突然感觉腰间一紧，随即便是天旋地转，等他再回过神来，人却已经是四肢着地趴在床上的姿势了，而他的腰下也垫着润玉仓促之间拢起来的衣物。  
　　“你做什么……啊！”他的惊叫被润玉再次凶狠的捅入打断了，因为姿势的原因，这次男人阳物进得更深，他本来就还处在高潮的余韵之中，现在被这么一弄，整个身体都因为巨大的快感而跟着痉挛起来。  
　　“混帐……你住……啊……”  
　　他勉强扭过头，只见润玉眼神狂乱，神情凶狠，与平日的温文尔雅全然不同。  
　　“你……等……啊……”他挥手向后打去，没想到润玉竟顺势一把抓住了他的臂弯，另一只手覆在他的胸上，直接将他的上半身提了起来。  
　　肉体的拍打声变得格外清晰，他被迫身体后仰，只感觉整个身子都悬空了，唯一的支撑点便是那根将自己折磨得欲生欲死的火柱。他试图凝起火焰击向男人，偏偏对方激烈的插入就没有停下来过，让他连句完整的话都说不出来：“不……呃……停……”  
　　粗大的阳物将紧致的花穴完全撑开，一次又一次的侵入体内，层层媚肉紧紧裹着那根粗大的茎身。捅开，闭合，这种被破开的诡异感让他惊慌不已。偏偏这般强硬的欢爱，又让他的身体觉得舒爽不已，翘起的玉柱自始至终没有软下，乳头更是挺立着，似乎在不满竟没有人来揉一揉、捏一捏似的。  
　　“不行了……呃啊……”  
　　不知过了多久，他的声音已经从一开始的趾高气昂渐渐变成哀求，只是还没等他的话音落下，润玉就已经抓着他的手臂突然往后一坐，使得他毫无防备的便完全坐在了男人的下体上，圆润的顶端彻底破开最里面的肠壁，他发出一声惊喘，再次高潮了。  
　　只是这次他的前端已经射不出什么东西，反而是后穴，一股一股的往外喷洒滚烫的热液，使得殿内弥漫着浓浓的麝香气息。  
　　他双眸失神的倚在润玉的怀里，还没等气息平复下来，润玉就用双臂紧紧箍住他的身体，再次挺动起来。  
　　男人的犬齿摩梭着他的耳垂，将他完全拥入怀中。他周身被男人的气息笼罩，就连鼻端呼入的也全是男人独有的冷香，他仿佛被关在一个情欲的牢笼中，整个人变得恍惚起来。  
　　他两腿分开坐在润玉身上，男人的双臂穿过他的膝弯，强硬的将人抱起按在怀中，他的小腿无力的晃动着，只有两人相连的私密处暴露在空气里，花径中全是方才喷涌而出的蜜水，因为过于充盈，一些甚至顺着男人的柱身从缝隙中流了出来。而那根火热的阳具，仿佛不知疲倦一般激烈的在熟透的花穴中抽插，好像恨不得捣烂对方一般。  
　　等被润玉按倒在床上，再次进入时，他已经连叫都叫不出来了。头脑昏沉，全身酥软，花穴更是不知疲倦的，贪婪的缠绕在那巨物上。  
　　会死掉吗？  
　　因为哭泣太甚，他的眼中全是血丝，一颗颗晶莹的泪珠顺着脸颊滴在雪白的肌肤上，分外诱人。  
　　就在这时，忽然听到些许裂帛的声音，还未等他回过神来，整个人就被润玉翻了个身，被男人抱在了腿上。  
　　乳尖摩挲着乳尖，大腿缠着小腿，润玉紧紧搂着他，炽热的呼吸打在他的耳边，腰身更是上下挺动着。  
　　“够了，够……啊，润玉，停下！”  
　　这股情潮太可怕了，再这样下去，他一定会死。  
　　他用力抓着男人的背，哽咽着哭叫出来。  
　　“好。”润玉亲吻着他的脸颊，答应得很痛快，但动作却完全没有停下来的意思。  
　　一千多年的压抑，怎是一次就能了结的？真是个傻孩子。  
　　润玉抱着他的腰，一手按在他的内丹精元处。“旭儿，与我灵修吧！”  
　　“不！”他本能拒绝。  
　　但他的身体已完全被润玉掌控，体内那根阳具狡猾的挑弄着他的敏感点，让他不得不从。  
　　霎时间，一只火凤虚影冲天而起，一条白龙虚影紧追而上。龙凤和鸣，交颈缠绵。  
　　他觉得自己仿佛躺在波浪之上，体内灵力充沛舒缓，犹如水流一般缓缓冲刷着他的识海。他忍不住松开了紧咬的下唇，发出一声甜腻畅快的呻吟。  
　　“旭儿，旭儿。”润玉显然也极其舒服，他放轻了力道，温柔的碾压着花径中的媚肉。  
　　上空白龙绕着凤凰蜿蜒游动，忽然发出一声清越的龙吟。  
　　就在此时，润玉终于彻底的射了出来，那浓稠的精液就好像不会枯竭一般，一股一股全都射进了旭凤被他开辟过的花径最尽头。  
　　这个过程极为漫长，久到旭凤都感觉到自己的下腹都被精液撑得微微鼓起后。他想反抗，却累得一根手指都抬不起来。不知过了多久，润玉那一直坚挺的阳物才总算软了下来。  
　　“旭儿，我爱你。”润玉满足的将头枕在旭凤肩窝，柔声倾诉着爱语。  
　　而栖梧宫上空，凤凰绽放出五色霞光，与白龙合为一体。光芒散尽，满天星辉缓缓洒下，美不胜收。  
　　旭凤累极，他软软靠在润玉怀中，任由男人将他抱住。  
　　“润玉，你这一生可曾后悔过？”  
　　润玉用鼻尖摩挲着旭凤颈侧，痴迷的嗅着他的气息，“既已做了，又怎会后悔？如今我有了你，更不会后悔。”  
　　旭凤垂下眸子，“兄长，我素来恩怨分明。你待我的好，我都记得。”  
　　润玉沉浸在两情相悦的欢喜中，眼中全是柔情，“傻凤凰，以后我只会待你更好。等我们的孩儿出生了，我们一家人会过得非常幸福。”  
　　旭凤低低嗯了一声，将下巴抵在润玉肩头。而他那双揽着润玉的手正紧紧握着一把赤红的短刀，刀尖对准润玉后心，那是他的内丹精元处。


End file.
